Got to Get You Into My Life
by Al Kristopher
Summary: Twilight Suzuka is fawning over the absolute last person that any of us would suspect…and while he repulses her advances at first, he slowly realizes that he can’t get her out of his mind. He is determined to prove otherwise, but will his plan work?


Note: Same as my "other" OLS story, just more detailed and serious. Bits of yaoi, of course, but it doesn't last. I don't write that stuff unless I have a really, really good reason for it. Now I want to see more of this pairing!

****

Got to Get You Into My Life

By Al Kristopher

Fred Lou could remember it like it was yesterday. The fact that it had _happened_ yesterday didn't matter--the event was still fresh in his mind, and would continue to be fresh until it soured his senses, and made him go mad. He could see it all now: Twilight Suzuka, the woman who had once been intent on killing him, coming back to his life again. Her purpose on that day had not been one of malice, but after what had happened, Fred began to wish that it were. He would have rather faced a painful death than what really happened. It was completely real, though, making it all the more bizarre. He could still feel the touch of her hand, soft and delicate like a dove…

~*~*~*~*~

It had been an uneventful day--that is, one where Mr. Starwind came and promised to "pay him back when he made it big", as he always did. It would have been a surprise to actually _receive_ money from the lanky man, not that he didn't come through every once in awhile. Gene was about as reliable as a wet sheet of thin paper, and Fred really didn't have all that much ink to throw around. He observed that the only thing "dry" about the situation was Gene's bank account. The fiery-haired outlaw always seemed to have a thirst for favors and IOUs…

As Fred dismissed so many strange metaphors from his mind, he began to close up for the evening. His business was prosperous and good, and it made him a reasonable amount of money, and besides, it put him in an advantageous position. Of course, there were always a few nasty competitors to brush off, and this was where Gene usually came through the best. If Fred was ever in real danger, Gene would eliminate the problem and his debt would be lightened, at least for the moment. Today had been peaceful and calm, really a rather dull day, with more papers to fill than weapons to sell or buy. It was the life that Fred had chosen--or rather, inherited. No matter.

Fred Lou locked up for the evening, and as he went back home, he never considered that there would be a change of pace that evening. He would simply hail another taxi and be away, and his feet would either be on his mat or in a bar in moments. But no, fate took a turn for the worse as he walked down the street. Standing there on the sidewalk was someone very familiar to Fred, the Valkyrie of Twilight, Suzuka. She was ever-beautiful and graceful, standing perfectly still on the walk, her kimono and her long ponytail waving in the breeze. She exuded a kind of mysticism, but to Fred, who had nearly been killed by her, she was trouble.

She called out to him, and stared right at him as he turned around. The woman's face was just slightly rough, with flecks of dark hair streaming over her face and two calm brown eyes taking in the scene. Fred swallowed, hoped that this meeting would end up being peaceful, and asked what she wanted. Suzuka replied by calmly walking towards him, making him all the more nervous, and gave him a gentle look. She placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him slightly, and leaned forward to place her lips upon his…

__

I regret what I did that day, she said. _That was not who I am. It was for business. It was not my true feeling. Just a miserable job. Money in my pocket._

Not who you are? Fred had asked. _Your… true feelings? What do you mean?_

I…… feel very differently for you, Fred Lou. Very, very differently. Perhaps… you won't understand…

I don't! he replied. _What's this all about?_

A pause.

__

I think… I am in love with you, she whispered. Deathly silence.

__

You… what!

Call it folly if you will… but I am a woman who is not willing to let her feelings hide. I know this is sudden, and I know this is unbelievable, but… Fred… I can't explain it…

~*~*~*~*~

Love. _Love._

Love, from one who once hated him. Love, from an enemy. Love, from HER! "I know this is unbelievable"?! To Fred, it was just a few ticks away from being frightening. She _loved_ him??! How? How did it happen? What had caused such a change? Why did she say this now? What was she thinking?

Thankfully, when Fred saw Suzuka on the sidewalk (after locking up), it had been his imagination. He merely _saw_ the image of Suzuka there, her hair blowing in the wind. It had been nothing, just a ghostly figment of his stressed-out mind. Just in his imagination, that's all. It was just a mirage. Nothing more.

But real or not, Suzuka had been on his mind in that moment. She had been there, beautiful and deadly and perhaps a bit sad, but noble as always, and ready to perform something that frightened Fred, even now, as he sailed down the streets in a taxi. The image almost _kissed_ him! Fred shuddered at the mere thought. Even if he was an ordinary man, the thought of locking lips with a former enemy was frightening. But in his current situation, it only became worse. Fred would have rather been killed by such a woman than the other option.

Still… she had invaded his thoughts.

__

A fantasy?

No, thought Fred. _That's preposterous! Absurd! Ridiculous!! I don't feel like that, especially to her! And I'll prove it!_

He told the driver to Stop Here, and paid his fare as he stepped out of the cab. He took in a deep breath and smiled, letting his eyes relax as he got a good look at the club. Here was where he could be comfortable, away from Suzuka, and hopefully the company and the drinks would dull his mind away from the warrior. He could only hope, as he stepped into the club. The loud music and the cheering men inside told him that he would have a good time, away from his worries and his fears, and away from the single thought that nagged at him.

_You… thought about her? She was on your mind? Were you fantasizing about her, Fred Lou? About the woman who "loved" you? God forbid!_

Fred told the voice to be silent, and although the atmosphere of the club drowned out his thoughts, they would not vanish so easily. The first order of business was to ask for a drink, one that would make him forget something very terrible, and the bartender understood well. She gave him something that had salt and sugar and lemon mixed in with a stinging liquid he didn't know, and it was as refreshing as it was numbing. Once his throat had some fire to it, Fred smiled and began to relax and forget.

The club air was chaos. It had confusion and heated passion and lots and _lots_ of dancing, most of it having been provoked by either lust or liquor. Fred was not in that kind of mood, though he certainly wouldn't mind the company of another. Just as he was thinking this, he was greeted by a attractive young blonde man, probably his same age, and one not looking very liquored up, at least not yet. He greeted Fred in a friendly manner, and sat down once he learned the seat was not taken.

The young man, whose name was Jake, quickly made friends with Fred as they conversed at the bar. Fred grudgingly retold the story of how dull his day had been, and of how a "certain woman" had been pestering him recently. Jake rolled his eyes and empathized with Fred, and the two drank to their troubles. Jake tried to get Fred to dance with him, but the hour was drawing late and Fred's disposition was becoming great. However, the young entrepreneur _did_ have an alternative to Jake's solution, and invited the young man over to his house for… "coffee". He accepted.

Fred led Jake into his house, a large one thanks to the money he made. Fred himself was humble, though he did enjoy large houses. It was because of his small bit of claustrophobia that he didn't live anywhere smaller--he hated being cramped up somewhere, and loved the freedom that large places like this had to offer. However, as he and his acquaintance stepped inside, a restraint of a different kind found its way around Fred's body: Jake. Fred smiled. He couldn't help but wonder what the other man was up to. He was going to find out, quite soon.

Jake turned Fred around, his arms still around him. Fred smiled, knowing exactly what the blonde had planned. This entire meeting was a good one so far, having become acquainted with such a nice guy, and if things went well, _very_ well, then the meeting would flourish into something a hundred times better. Fred smiled, asked what Jake was going to do next, and got his most welcome response: a kiss. Another. Another still. This was good. This was turning out very good. Another. And another. Somebody's shirt found their way to the floor. Another shirt followed suit (no pun intended).

__

I like what I see.

Fred smiled again. Such a great encounter. Another kiss. Another, down the neck. A chuckle. That tickles! Another still, lowering down. Time to take something else off. Sure was getting hot in that apartment. Still another kiss, below the neck. Farewell, jeans. Good-bye, shoes and socks. Bye-bye belt! More kisses. Delicate hands fondled, caressed, and squeezed muscle and flesh as the two men devoured each other.

__

You're so beautiful.

Fred smiled--and suddenly went into shock, as he saw Twilight Suzuka standing there, smiling a beautiful smile as she gazed upon his naked form. Fred's face flew open in horror, and he took a sudden step backwards as the woman approached him. _My darling,_ she said, _what is the matter? Why do you not welcome something like this? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why can you not trust me, and love me? Why? What is wrong?_

What is wrong? asked Jake.

It was nothing. It had been nothing. Just… the heat. He was seeing things. It was nothing. Just nothing. Need water. I'll get it. Never mind that you hardly have anything on. That'll all change soon. Just get some water, and forget about her. Forget about the woman in your mind. Let's pretend you never thought about her, or what she said, and let's pretend that the twist in your heart is coming from Jake, and not her.

Drink. Drink. That's better. He needed the water anyway. Too much alcohol. Never mind you only had two drinks. It was still too much. Too much. The water will help. Yes.

__

Now, where were we? Oh, yes!

Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh! Oh! Beautiful! Magnificent! Stunning! Such a wonderful feeling, to know this tenderness, being delivered by somebody so beautiful and graceful…

__

Not as beautiful as her…

Stop it!, he screams. Stop! Jake stopped. He had to wonder what was going on. Fred was still seeing things. He thought he saw Suzuka, standing over him, her arms clasping his shoulders and her beautiful naked body pressed up to his! He thought he saw the Valkyrie of Twilight, the woman who had wanted to kill him, the woman who was bold enough to declare an impossible love…

But, it was okay now. Jake made sure of it. His hand gently stroked Fred's face, cupped his chin, and kissed his mouth. All better. That nightmare's over. I'm here, sweetie, and you don't need to worry.

__

Brown eyes.

I'm here for you… beautiful…

__

Dark hair.

It's all right…

__

White kimono… red sash… orange underclothes…

It feels so good… and you are so wonderful…

__

Wooden sword…

I love you.

__

I love you.

Stop it. Get out of my mind. Stop it, please. It's so stupid! I like this guy, right here! I don't like you at all! I'm scared to death of you! This man is so warm and calm, so loving and gentle, and yet playful and merry, and bright and beautiful… He wouldn't hurt me; he'd have me, and hold me, and… and…

__

I have come to kill you.

I love you.

When Twilight falls, you will die.

I love you.

The Beautiful Assassin, the Valkyrie of Twilight.

There is a quiet pain hidden behind those eyes of hers, and she is beautiful.

And deadly.

I… hate…

I… love.

I… can't…

Take it anymore! I can't take it anymore!!

Fred Lou bolted out of the bed, his senses gone forever and his mind burning. Every last cell in his brain was on the grill, being crushed against scorching-hot steel, smoking and sizzling and screaming out of control. He was going insane, insane from horror and shock, insane from what had happened and what was happening now, and insane from HER. She was driving him insane! She had invaded his mind! She was tearing away at his very soul, and she was burning up his entire body, and there was no way he could stop thinking about her. And so, he surrendered.

_But, where are you going? Fred? Fred!_

Fred Lou didn't hear a word. He hastily dressed himself, and ran screaming off into the night. He bolted outside, screamed for a cab, and thrust a wad of cash at the driver as fast as he could. The seconds slowly screamed at him as the driver puttered his sluggish automobile down the roads, and madness, utter madness, drove Fred to shriek and froth at the mouth. Suzuka, Suzuka, Suzuka, Suzuka!!!! _Why are you doing this? Why am I feeling this way? Why can't I get you out of my thoughts?! I have to know! You're driving me MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!_

Fred Lou tore out of the cab, clawing his way to Starwind & Hawking Enterprises as fast as he could. No matter what, he had to get inside there. Never mind that a few nearby people were staring at him, or that he was literally foaming at the mouth. There was something inside him that drove him to the edge of human reason and beyond, turning him into a mindless barbarian, thirsty for respite.

__

Love can do that to you sometimes.

He stormed into the place, nearly breaking down the door in the process. Standing before him was the object of his search, the ghastly Suzuka, appearing not as a phantom, but the real, genuine article. This was the one who had been haunting Fred for so long, this was the one who had been in his thoughts, this was the one who could never get out of his mind--this was The One.

He nearly screamed out her name when he saw her. She looked up from her quiet moment and gave him a confused look. Fred was disheveled, having barely dressed himself at all, and was wheezing terribly from his desperate run. The look of a madman was in his eyes, and he didn't calm down for a very long time.

She asked him what the trouble was, having been moderately surprised to see him barge in so suddenly. Fred leaned on the doorway and heaved in a few deep breaths before answering. In the meantime, Suzuka observed him, wondering what the emergency was and why it involved this bizarre young man. Fred eventually caught his breath, and slowly walked towards Suzuka. He bade her to stand, and stared hard into her pretty face, grasping her head in his palms. He wondered, _Are you real? Are you real? Is this really you, or just another illusion?_

She didn't know what he meant. Their hearts throbbed together viciously, _Boom-boom-boom-boom!_

_I can't get you out of my mind!_ he exclaimed in a tired, desperate voice; the voice of a madman. _Ever since you came to me that one day, and told me that…… you loved me… I haven't been able to get you out of my mind! Suzuka… I can't stop thinking about you! You've been in my thoughts ever since! I can't explain it! It… scares me so much…_

Silence. Twilight Suzuka didn't know what to say.

__

I don't know what to say.

_Are you real?_ he whispered again. Fred's hands shook terribly, his indigo eyes shimmered with terror, and his breath was shallow and horrified. He and Suzuka locked eyes, and then, slowly, they locked lips. Fred desperately kissed Suzuka, the woman that had haunted him ever since their very first fateful encounter--he kissed her, the woman who was once his mortal enemy, the woman who had wanted to kill him, the woman who was The Woman to him, and so many more. He kissed her, to make sure that she was real.

She was.

_You are real,_ he whispered carefully. Suzuka, flushed slightly from the most recent action, placed her hand on his cheek as well.

_Did you think I would not be?_ A smile. Two. Fred leaned forward again, they kissed, and he whispered something in her ear.

"Suzuka… I've got to get you into my life."

-----

__

The kiss deepens, the fires glow bright,

There is a look on your face that I like,

I touch your cheeks, my heart growing lighter,

The pain of a hundred decades lifting off of it.

I press my face to yours, Finally, I can Have you.

Your arms of satin hold me close, my precious,

And I draw you in to quench this thirst I have,

Draw you like water.

A graceful neck, soft and tender, awaits my lips,

I kiss down the throat, hearing a hiss of pleasure,

And remove the outer shell that you have kept up.

I see you naked, free of covering,

You bared your soul for me to see, eyes sparkling brown.

I take you in my arms, and sigh out your beautiful name,

Every syllable precious, every letter a jewel, every breath a treasure.

You are now with me, beautiful and precious; I sigh, I am Yours.

I now expose myself, you see the truth, and note on its beauty.

Truth can be so beautiful.

You are mine, clear like a crystal, soft as down, pure as diamonds,

Your hair, dark and thick, runs down like wild horses,

The perfume on your body radiates outward, filling the air with sweetness.

You are a censer, intoxicating my love further; I release myself,

And allow myself to know true love at last.

I am now with you, my hands falling down your skin,

Taking you inside of me, knowing your spirit and your soul.

I kiss your divine neck, and hear you whimper out slowly,

There is a feeling of astonishment as you are loved.

Have you never known the embrace of another?

Was it so because you pursued me? Yet, I now welcome it,

And yearn to be with you, for you, alongside you, near you;

I yearn for your touch, delicate dove's wings, sliding down my body,

You gasp.

Your teary eyes say it all, you have now known love,

And I, who was once so clouded by the darkness,

Now I too thirst for you; I cannot live without this love,

And thus, knowing love, my precious diamond,

I sink further in, refusing to look back, drinking your body with thirsty eyes.

There is a power greater than lust in both our eyes;

This has been ordained, methinks; you feel it too.

That is why you told me what you feel, my always-love.

I am now yours, you are now mine,

Perhaps, through this love, we may suffer through life together,

You now in my arms, perspiring from exhaustion,

And my face buried in your beautiful hair, smelling the fragrance.

Oh, I am dizzy, from you; and I have intoxicated you,

We have drank from each other, like bottles of wine,

And are drunk with the enjoyment of each other.

This is so pure, so passionate, this beautiful love,

Neither nasty or obscene, nor offending to any eye, but pure!

Do I wish to keep holding you forever,

Soul bared and all?

If I did not, I would thus die.

I must have you in my life, now and forever, and then I may smile.

**__**

The End

__

I was alone, I took a right, I didn't know what I would find there,

Another road, well maybe I could see another kind of mind there,

Ooh, then I suddenly see you! Ooh, did I tell you I need you

Every single day of my life?

You didn't run, you didn't lie, you knew I just wanted to hold you,

And had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again for I have told you,

Ooh, you were made to be near me! Ooh, and I want you to hear me

Say we'll be together every day!

Got to get you into my life!!

What can I do, what can I be, when I'm with you I wanna stay there!

If I am true, I'll never leave; and if I do I know the way there!

Ooh, then I suddenly see you! Ooh, did I tell you I need you

Every single day of my life?

Got to get you into my life!!

Got to get you into my life!!

I was alone, I took a right, I didn't know what I would find there!

Another road, well maybe I could see another kind of mind there!

And suddenly I see you! Did I tell you I need you?

--"Got to Get You Into My Life" by The Beatles


End file.
